


Jealousy: What Happened to Zoe and Wade

by CelestialHeavens1



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Bluebell - Freeform, Dreams, F/M, Rammer Jammer, Sweetie Pies and Sweety Palms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To remedy a very disappointed and heartbroken viewer's hopes and dreams of a Zoe/Wade relationship anytime in the near future, everything you know about the last episode of Hart of Dixie was a DREAM!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy: What Happened to Zoe and Wade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He may not have been writing Mr. Wade Hart, but she had been writing Dr. Zoe Kinsella. And maybe she wasn't going to say anything then because she thought that Wade didn't like her, but she sure wasn't going to say anything now that she knew Wade definitely didn't like her, not like that, and that he just said those things to make fun of her, because she really did like Wade, but maybe it would be better to forget him all together. A knock on her front door brought her running to open it.

"Gigi told me you were here," Zach said, a bouquet of roses, "it took me nearly the entire time for me to get anyone to spill where you went, but I wanted to apologize to you. I was a jerk to you, Dr. Zoe hart and I was jealous that you were going to get the fellowship and the next day you were just gone. Maybe we can give things another try?" Zach quickly backtracked, seeing Zoe hesitate, "I mean, as just friends even.

He looked so hopeful that she blushed. She opened the door a little wider, "Come on in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a forest of roses as Was entered Lavon's house, in every color, shape, and size. He didn't know that roses could be orange, but there they were, sitting in front of Zoe, her reading the card. "What's all this?" Wade asked Lavon.

"I dunno, but they've been coming none stop since real early this morning. My house is going to smell like a florists if they keep coming."

"It's not Judson," Wade told the mayor, "They broke up last night."

Lavon glanced around the room. "Well, she must have some old love trying to reclaim her in the spirit of Valentine's day."

Wade didn't like that thought at all. Zoe was his. She was only his. Only she wasn't. He had rejected her. He had gone back to his house to Joelle. Why had he gone to Joelle? Why had he been such an idiot? He should have told Zoe how he really feels because now she with some mystery guy has been giving the Bluebell florist a nice vacation fund. The doorbell rang and different chocolates and novelty items and trinkets and do-dads and thingamabobers were filling up Lavon's house, all from the same person, ZT.

"So who's that new guy? He's hot!" Shelley exclaimed to Wade as she came out from the kitchen at the Rammer Jammer, pointing to the guy that was sipping scotch from a tumbler at the bar a few days later. Wade shrugged. He guess the man was alright. He didn't look like he was anything special. He hadn't been in the best mood the last several days. As Zoe's mood got better, Wade's got worse.

"Beats me," he told her, wiping down the rest of the bar. He was curious about the newcomer, just like the rest of them, but the stranger had kept quiet. Wade walked up to the man. "So where are y'all from?"

"New York. I transferred to Mobile to be near my girlfriend." Wade had the nagging suspicion that this guy's girlfriend was Zoe.

"How nice," Wade replied sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Him and Joelle were officially not together anymore. She said that he was in love with Zoe. He hated when his distractions were right. He needed a new distraction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose stormed into his place today and asked him if he could be a bigger idiot. She yelled at him about why didn't he just tell Zoe the truth. According to Rose, Zoe was moving back to New York soon because that guy, her former boyfriend, who was now her boyfriend, had gotten her that fellowship she wanted. Wade wanted to kill himself slowly. So finally he gave in. He asked Rose what he could do to make her stay, to make her feeling the same way. He lost all hope when she sadly informed him that Zoe already had her plane ticket booked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade understood why his father drank so much, he really did. Sometimes the pain of life was just too much to handle. So he drank. He drank until the thought of Zoe Hart and her short shorts and New York left his mind. He drank until the thoughts of her and pretty boy New York doc left his mind. He drank until everything became numb. He drank until the thoughts stopped haunting him. He drank until the world went dim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up later. He didn't know how much later, just that it was later. He was hooked up to wires monitoring his heart and feeding him. He asked the doctor what day it was and when he replied, "The sixteenth of February," Wade felt himself lose hope for good this time. Zoe was already gone. He hadn't gotten to say goodbye. Then again, maybe she had read his letter, it was a fitting goodbye. Lavon and Didi came in and saw him, George saw him, even Rose saw him. The tiny lady doctor was gone this time. There was no getting her back. He'd screwed up too badly this time. He closed his eyes for a moment.

When he open them, he knew he must have been dreaming. In his dream, Zoe was here, her lips on his. She wanted him to wake up and stop being like Sleeping Beauty. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. He was happy. He wanted to be happy too.

"Zoe, I'm sorry," he muttered softly to the doctor. She didn't speak, giving him a sad smile instead. She turned and left the room. "Please! I'll do anything!" he yelled to some unknown being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade woke up, what felt like hours later, he was in his house, on the couch. He rubbed his eyes, standing up. He picked up his phone, dialing Joelle.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Joelle purred at him through the phone.

Wade breathed in, "Thank for everything. It's been real," he told her, hanging up despite her protests. The date on his phone said February 1st. He sighed a deep breath, going in to take a shower. He had a girl to impress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe walked into the Rammer Jammer, looking around cautiously. She smiled sweetly at Judson, before sitting down at the bar before Wade.

"You avoiding anyone in particular?" She looked depressed.

"People who are nice to me, because then I feel obligated to feel nice back. Which makes you the perfect person to be around." That stung, more than he'd ever admit. He wanted to be nice to her. He didn't want to lose her, not like he did in his dream. And even in his dream inside of that dream, he'd still lost her.

"I will... take that as a compliment."

"Go suck a rock." He smirked now. That was the Zoe Hart he knew.

"That's my girl." She had a tiny smile coming onto her face. "Feel better?"

"A little bit, yeah." Wade pulled out a glass and a wine bottle, pouring Zoe a glass of the wine he had ordered just for her.

"On the house."

"You're a freak, you know that." Ouch, he thought, way to hit a guy's pride, "I'm nice to you," she continued, "you're a jerk. I tell you to suck a rock, you're pouring me free wine." He smiled at her analysis of him. It was pretty funny.

"I'm working on it with my therapist. So... who peed in your corn flakes?" He almost regret asking. She looked miserable again.

"Nobody important it turns out. I just missed having a girlfriend." He leaned forward on his forearms, looking at her in the eyes.

"Zoe, a friend's a friend. Male, female, who gives a damn. You've got Lavon, you've got... George Tucker, as long as you've got someone back you in a night fight, that's how you're doing alright in my book." He went to stand up, but stopped, "And you have me. I'm working on not being such a jerk to you, I promise." Zoe smiled at that.

"Why do you look different?" she asked once he had turned back to another customer.

"New shirt," he told her, turning back to her.

"It looks nice on you." Wade smiled. He noticed her head turn when the Belles and Memory Matrons came in. Still, he quickly brought her attention back to him.

"I liked you a lot, Zoe." She stared at him, eyes wide and jaw dropped slightly. "It kills me to see you with Judson and all the other Judsons of the world." His words were soft, but she could hear him clearly. "I'm trying to be a man you deserve."

Wade went to pull back once he noticed how close they were, but Zoe stopped him, locking her arms around his neck and touching her lips to his. Wade froze for a split second before his hands found their way to Zoe's hips, helping her to stay up over the bar like she was. It was a wonderful kiss. The tiny New York doctor was a great kisser. When she pulled back from him, sitting back into her chair at the bar, she looked up at him in the eyes. "I like you now. Just the way you are."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't get it, Wade was dreaming during the last episode between when Lavon told him to tell Zoe how he feels and where Zoe comes into the Rammer Jammer for the last scene. Everything you saw was not real in the last episode. It was all a dream! Everything after where Lemon and AnnaBeth and that annoying woman who was cheating on her husband walked into the Rammer Jammer wasn't real!


End file.
